Blog użytkownika:Humanistaa/Rozdział IV Tak samo jak nigdy
Nie potrafiła zasnąć. Przez większość nocy śniło jej się ciemne pudło, w którym przybyła, i woda, mnóstwo wody, oraz wrażenie, jakby się topiła. Patrzyła w ciemny sufit. W pomieszczeniu nie było okien. Słabe światło zachodzącego słońca zaczęło wpadać do pomieszczenia. Obróciła się. Spała najbliżej wyjścia, na hamaku tuż koło ściany. Kawałek dalej na takim samym hamaku spał Mihno, po jego drugiej stronie Alby. Między nimi na pryczy przewracał się jakiś jasny chłopak. Dopiero, gdy podniosła głowę, zorientowała się że to Gally. Zrobiło jej się wstyd, z drugiej strony, chłopak wyglądał bardzo zabawnie w tej pozycji. Leżał na plecach rozłożony jak figura Leonarda Da Vinci. Uśmiechnęła się i ułożyła wygodnie. Minho leżał na brzuchu z jedną ręką zwisającą z hamaku. Gdyby była chamska, przechyliła by go lekko, a Minho z łoskotem upadłby na Gally’ego. Musiałoby to naprawdę zabawnie wyglądać.... musiałoby. Zgred Alby prawdopodobnie nie podzieliłby jej entuzjazmu, a pewnie jeszcze, jak oni to mówią, „zepchnął z urwiska”. A ona nadal nie wiedziała, co to jest urwisko, ani o co im chodzi. Czuła, że to raczej nic dobrego. Na końcu jej czuły wzrok spoczął na Newcie. Spał jak zabity. Jego gęste włosy, które były aktualnie w nieładzie, opadły na jego zmęczoną od pracy twarz. Leżał na plecach, jego klatka piersiowo miarowo wznosiła się i opadała. Leżał niecałe pół metra od Jade. Delikatnie wyciągnęła dłoń i odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła. Nagle zachwiała się i z głośnym rumorem uderzyłaby o podłogę, jednak mocno złapała się hamaka i zawisła niczym leniwiec. Cicho opuściła się lądując bezgłośnie na ziemi koło Newta. Zagryzła wargę i z całą swoją gracją i szybkością z powrotem wślizgnęła się na beżowy hamak. Zwinęła się w kulkę i z rumieńcami na twarzy zakryła się kocem. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na Newta. Ku jej zaskoczeniu chłopak już nie spał. Wzdrygnęła się i o mało ponownie nie spadła z posłania. - Spać nie możesz? Na poranne manewry ci się zebrało... – szepnął, a raczej mruknął, rzucając jej sarkastyczne spojrzenie. Jade przez chwilę zastanowiła się czy aby na pewno nie poczuł jak odgarniała mu jego miękkie włosy z czoła. Uniosła głowę z poduszki i westchnęła. Pokiwała głową i przewróciła się na plecy. Newt niczym ninja wstał i sięgnął po koszulkę. Poczuła jak robi jej się ciepło. Na widok Newta bez koszulki przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę. Gdyby spojrzała teraz lustro, zapewne miałaby poliki koloru krwi. - Newt, długo jeszcze? - szepnęła, ściskając koc. - Peszę cie? - rzucił za jej plecami. - Nie, wcale... - To dobrze, chodź, idziemy na wycieczkę, zanim te cholerne sztamaki się obudzą. - Zrobił zachęcający ruch ręką. Jade ociężale podniosła się z łóżka, o ile można było nazwać to łóżkiem . Ubrała buty i po cichu zeszła za blondynem po schodach - Tylko nikogo nie podepcz, świerzuchu. - Rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i szedł przodem. Jade próbowała, jak tylko mogła, wymijać dłonie i nogi streferów, jednak przy wejściu było ich totalne zagęszczenie. Nie mogła się nadziwić Newtowi, jak on to robi, że nikt jeszcze nie jęknął z bólu. Musiał być w tym wyćwiczony. Przy samym końcu, gdy miała już wyjść, potknęła się o czyjąś podsuwającą się nogę i zapewne uderzyłaby o ziemię, wpadając na owego gościa. W ostatnim momencie Newt złapał ją za ramiona, uniósł i szybkim ruchem rzucił na betonowe płyty już poza budynkiem. Zdzierając sobie skórę z rąk i kolan, dziewczyna jęknęła, a chłopak zamknął drzwi. - To bolało, wiesz?! Może i jestem nowa, ale nie jestem głupią laleczką, którą można obracać na prawo i lewo, panie Newt! - rzuciła wielce obrażona. Chłopak nawet nie podał jej ręki. - Cholerne sztamaki przysparzają tylko kłopotów - powiedział ze zgrzytem zębów. - Proszę! Mogę się wrócić i położyć powrotem! - Ale ja z dobrego serca postanowiłem cię wziąć na wycieczkę, więc zawrzyj twarzostan i nie zadawaj klumpiastych pytań! - warknął i zaczął iść w stronę zagród. Szli w ciszy, nie odzywając się do siebie. Według Jade, Newt był jak rasowa baba, miał ciągle jakieś humorki. Udawał twardziela, robił wszystko co chciał. „No tak, przecież jest jednym z tych ważniejszych." Oparł się o bramkę i rozpoczął pierwszy punkt wycieczki. - No więc tu są farmy, ale to już chyba wiesz. Hodujemy tu owce, świnie, krowy oraz indyki. Zaraz obok pracuje nasz szanowny jegomość, rzeźnik Winston. Jest jednym z opiekunów, u których będziesz się szkolić przez jeden dzień. Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła. "Rzeźnik??!!! ” Nawet jej na myśl nie przyszło, aby zarzynać i patroszyć te biedne zwierzęta, które nic nikomu nie robiły. Jade zastanowiła jedna rzecz: czemu zaczynał wycieczkę na krzyż? Chyba lubił spacery, albo chciał z nią pogadać, chociaż po tym, jak się zachowywał, wywnioskowała, że nie jest skłonny do rozmów. - Rozpruwacz... paskudna robota. - Obrócił się w jej stronę. Musiała być, albo cała czerwona, albo cała blada, bo Newt parsknął takim śmiechem, jakby mu ktoś opowiedział najlepszy kawał na świecie. - Widzę, że niezbyt interesuje cię praca obcinania interesu świnkom na kiełbasy dla tych sztamaków. - A żebyś wiedział - mruknęła. Objawy niewyspania zaczęły pojawiać się coraz częściej w postaci ziewania i ciężkich powiek. Zwierzęta były na noc zamknięte w małej szopie obok, więc i po owych ofiarach tortur Winstona nie było śladu. Newt żywszym krokiem szedł w stronę ciemnego lasu, który składał się z mrocznie wyglądających dębów i świerków. Stała tam jedna czy dwie ławki. Do lasu prowadziła wąska ścieżka, ginąca w tamtejszym mroku lasu. Wydawał się być obszerny, w porównaniu z resztą strefy, oraz najbardziej tajemniczy i niebezpieczny (nie porównując już do labiryntu). - A to grzebarzysko. Gości, którzy często odwiedzają to miejsce, nazywamy grzebaczami. Muszę ci wyjaśniać o chodzi czy chcesz się sklumpować w gacie? Jesteś tu niepełną dobę, jednak zdążyłaś się już w miarę z tymi sczylniakami oswoić, także wątpię, żeby ktoś chciał cię tam zgwałcić. - Dziewczyna się wzdrygnęła- Spokojnie, Świerzynko, żartowałem. - Bardzo śmieszne, Newt, oszczędź sobie tych żartów - dodała, masując wciąż obolały łokieć. Chłopak odwrócił się. Przez chwilę odnosiła wrażenie, że rzuci coś w rodzaju „przepraszam czy coś”, ale nawet nie drgnął, był jak skała. To ją zabolało. - Nieważne, chodziło mi tylko o to, że zawsze można tu odpocząć i połazić, pobić się z myślami... - Porozmawiać... - szepnęła, patrząc mu w oczy. Natychmiast opuścił wzrok i odwrócił głowę. -Taaa, może chodźmy dalej. "Głupi twardziel”, syknęła w myślach, idąc tuż obok niego. Z każdym krokiem zdawała się być coraz bardziej spięta. Newt nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, chciał tylko mieć to z głowy. Głośny zgrzyt południowych wrót na dobre ją rozbudził. Ten pisk i skrzypnięcie oraz chrzęst bram na 100% obudził pół strefy, jak nie i całą. Dziewczyna automatycznie zatkała uszy dłońmi i schyliła się. -Przyzwyczaisz się, Njubi - krzyczał blondyn przez cały hałas. „Njubi? co do jasnej..." - pomyślała. Kiedy wrota w pełni się rozwarły, wbiegło do nich dwóch chłopaków, w tym jednym okazał się być Minho. Szybko obejrzała się w inne strony, w pozostałych wrotach stało się tak samo. Łącznie ok. 8 chłopców wbiegło do labiryntu. Wydawało się jej też, że zobaczyła tam Galley’ego, jednak nie była w 100% pewna. - Nawet o tym nie myśl, chodź - szarpnął ją za bluzę i pociągnął w stronę szopy, gdzie znajdowała się mapiarnia. - Chcę być zwiadowcą - szepnęła praktycznie niesłyszalnie. Jednak ciemnooki musiał to zauważyć, bo zelżył uścisk i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. Złapał ją za oba ramiona i lekko potrząsnął. -Słuchaj, lalecz... Jade. - Dzielnie się powstrzymywał od walnięcia gafy. Podziwiała go za to. - Nikt normalny nie chce zostać zwiadowcą. Zresztą, zwiadowców wybiera zgromadzenie. Wybacz, ale laska zwiadowcą? Coś mi to na żołądku nie leży. - A co, jeśli jednak chcę? - Zepchnęła jego ręce z ramion. - Kiedy jest to najbliższe zgromadzenie? - zirytowała się. Nie sądziła, że Newt może być taki płaski, żeby wątpić w jej możliwości. Popis dała uciekając przed Minho. - Dziś wieczorem, ale i tak na nic nie licz. Zwołują to zgromadzenie tylko dlatego, że w pudle pojawił się Świerzuch-dziewczyna, nic poza tym. Kolejne jest za dwa tygodnie. Wtedy przydzielimy cię do roboty. Nie myśl o tym - dorzucił. - A co, jeśli żadna z tych pracy mi się nie spodoba, albo się do niej nie nadaję? Wtedy dostane szansę? - Nie, wtedy zostaniesz pomyjem, i będziesz czyścić kible z klumpów, i myć prysznice. Nikt normalny po kilku dniach w strefie nie zostaje pieprzonym zwiadowcą, Jade. Nikt, więc z łaski swojej zawrzyj twarzostan i nie zadawaj pytań aż do końca wycieczki. Właśnie coś zrozumiała. Newt chyba skumał, że był dla niej za miły i teraz udaje, że ją zlewa albo po prostu ją zlewa. „Super”- pomyślała. Przeszli ponownie na krzyż, po czym chłopak wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zatrzymał się przed szklarnią i małym sadem. Zauważyła, że kilku streferów już wstało i pierwsze, co robią, to udają się w stronę kuchni sławnego Patelniaka, którego dziewczyna jeszcze nie miała okazji poznać. - Kto jest opiekunem zielni? - spytała, patrząc na zadbane i nawodnione rośliny. Zainteresowało ją to, jakim cudem mają tu wodę. - Jak nawadniacie to coś? - Wskazała palcem, kucając. - Charlie. I przez rury w ziemi, purwa, miało nie być więcej pytań aż do końca wycieczki, pikolona Njubi - warknął, idąc w stronę betonowego budynku, który miał przesławne żelazne wrota. - To jest mapiarnia. Ogólne to tyle, jeśli chodzi o strefę. Jedynie co się tu zmienia, to Njubi, robole takie jak ty. Czuła się urażona, gdy mówił do niej aż tak ostrym tonem. To nie ten Newt, który wyciągnął ją z pudła. - CZY TERAZ MASZ JAKIEŚ PYTANIA? - zapytał głośno. - Nie krzycz na mnie... - wyszeptała. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Manipulacja, kolejna jej część. Wyraz twarzy Newta trochę złagodniał, jednak wciąż był twardy - Czy jednak na tym szanownym zgromadzeniu mógłbyś o tym wspomnieć? Czuję, że raczej bycie pomyjem, cokolwiek to znaczy, albo praca u Wintona, mi nie przypadnie - westchnęła, wzruszając ramionami. - A ty znowu o tym... Wybacz, po prostu Alby stwierdził wczoraj, że za bardzo się do ciebie przymilam. - Gdy to mówił, śmiał się tak, jakby to rzeczywiście było dla niego śmieszne. - Naprawdę to tak odczuwasz? - Nie, dlaczego niby? Lubię jak ktoś... jest dla mnie miły - dodała, uśmiechając się lekko, a Newt zrobił to samo. - O ile mogę tak powiedzieć jako Njubi. - Zabrzmiało to w jej ustach bardzo nienaturalnie. - Mogę mieć chyba kumpli, co nie? - Nie ma przeciwwskazań, Świerzynko. - Trącił ją lekko w ramię, śmiejąc się przy tym. „O ironio...” - westchnęła, pchając chłopaka na lewo. Na ich nieszczęście w ich stronę szedł ten sam wysoki Murzyn, który tak na nią nawrzeszczał, gdy zeskoczyła na Minho. Tuż obok niego szedł James i jakiś blondyn w rozchylonej koszuli ukazującej tors. - O cholera... – jęknęła, chowając się za Newtem. - Hej, Newt, wycieczka skończona? Miło w końcu poznać tę pogromczynię chłopków, o której mi tyle mówiłeś, Alby - rzekł blondyn, wystawiając przyjaźnie dłoń do Jade. Uśmiechał się przy tym, co ukazało jego bliznę na ustach. Było to niewielkie rozcięcie. Jade nie miała ochoty z nim rozmawiać, wyglądał co najmniej wyzywająco, a jego usta same mówiły „no chodź kiciuuu”. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała. - Ta i owszem. Jade, to Stephen, nasz strefowy podrywacz i kombinator, Steph, poznaj naszą nową i niebezpieczną Njubi - Jade. A, i z tego co wiem, Max zabronił ruszać dziewczynę do czasu zgromadzenia, więc zabieraj te swoje grabie i zrób z nich jakiś pożytek. - Zaprowadź mnie na śniadanie, ten kolo mnie przeraża - mruknęła zza jego pleców Jade. Newt zawołał szybko jakiegoś strefera i kazał zaprowadzić Jade do Patelniaka, a sam poszedł ze Stephenem, Albym i Jamesem w stronę mapiarni. Dziewczyna kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumiała. Wciąż miała mętlik w głowie i pełno pytań, jednak teraz wolała zatopić się w pysznym bekonie Patelniaka. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego streferzy żartowali sobie z tego żarcia. Jak na takie warunki, było to niebo w gębie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania